Revenge on The Corporation
by Serenity200571
Summary: Both had a job to do, protect the cities, she hated him with a passion after what he had been ordered to do. Would he be able to win her back? AU as always
1. Chapter 1

They were only called in when the shit had hit the fan, taking the scene in it sure had big time. Her gun at the ready, they patrolled the streets, cars on fire, shops trashed, why had it come to this? Only a week ago the area was bustling with people going about their business, families playing in the park and now this bedlam, there were still bodies left, why couldn't the bastards clear their crap up, yet no they had to send the op's in and she was trained by the best. She hated this part of the job the clean up operation, over the years she had gone against the experiments, and now one had got fucking loose and this was the outcome. Hadn't she warned the corporation, the wormholes as they called them. were getting minds of their own, wanting to escape their cells. She had informed the gang but no the dickheads had said it was her imagination and look what happened. Well screw them she daren't count how many bodies there were, but she was damn sure most of the town had been wiped out, and they would cover it just like they always did.

Looking down she saw a young child holding a teddy bear, she looked around 5 years old, tears came in her eyes, she would have been her daughters age should she have been allowed to live. The bastards had stopped that too, fuck wiping her face, she was a tough bitch not a wimp, that was why she was chosen or so they kept telling her.

"Watch your back Martin's"

"Fuck you Cena" he was always there pushing her that little bit more, they had rowed this morning, he wouldn't accept her notice, after all he had helped train her, and he wasn't letting her go not yet. More like he was told in no uncertain terms by the top dog that she wasn't finished yet. She knew she had another two months to pay back her dues, hell hadn't she suffered enough with them taking her precious baby, oh no they wanted to punish her that little bit more.

Shaking her head back to the now she continued down the deserted street, hating it all. They had made her into who she was, Cena, the corporation and the bastard who had made the order for her to be used, for her baby to be ripped from her, before it had even been born, Calaway! she hated him the most. He had trained her with Cena, not allowing her to mourn her loss, or should she say their loss. He was no longer human, he had no feelings as she screamed for him to help her, when they tied her down and injected her. There was no remorse in his eyes for what he put her through, nothing as she went under. Her last words to him were full of hate, she ignored him after that, hated him with a passion, when she was finished with the corporation she would find him and gut him like the chicken shit he was.

"Have we got it contained yet?"

"No Sir"

"WHY THE HELL NOT, WHO DID WE SEND?" slamming his fist down hard on the table he was frustrated, how the hell had it escaped, he should have listened to her years ago, pushing his hand through his long hair, he should have listened to her full stop. His troops waited for his order, none willing to breath, Calaway was a tough son of a bitch and in anger he was the worst there was.

"Red Team" fuck that wasn't what he wanted to hear, she was out there, in danger, yes he had trained her to be the best she could be, she fought with anger and hate raging through her, all from what he had done to her.

He loved her, always had, always would, yet she would never have him back not now, not with what he had ordered, or what she thought he had ordered. Looking to his desk he saw Lizzy, she was so much like her mum, stunning blue eyes, long brown hair, the most beautiful smile. At almost 6 years old she melted his heart, she was the only thing that kept him sane. Her mum had a mission to complete and he had done what he had to keep them all safe from The Corporation. If they got hold of Lizzy then both Mark and Kat would be at their beck and call for life. At least this way she was safe from it all, no one knew she was their daughter, as far as the company was concerned she was his niece. Kat and him never existed he had done a lot of things he would and did live to regret to keep both Kat and Lizzy safe, it was Mark that had lost out in it all, Kat hated him, his daughter didn't know him, he prayed in the end death would come quick when Kat came for revenge. He had no doubt in his mind his death would be what she wanted, and in time she would get it. For now they had an escapee to catch and he had a woman to keep safe.

"Send blue team out Now!"

"But Sir"

"FUCKING DO IT ORTON" Turning his back he walked towards the headquarters he needed answers and he needed them now.

"Martin's you still with us?" where the hell was she, trying to get her bearings she slowly sat up as the rest of the world spun around her. Holding her head, she felt sick, moving to the side her stomach brought up yesterday's food, wiping her mouth in disgust.

"You ok?"

"Yeah peachy Austin just love seeing yesterdays tea" feeling him pull her up he smacked her on the back

"As long as you don't mind honey" he smiled

"What happened?"

"Dunno sweetheart, one minute we were walking down the deserted street, next thing you went flying through the air, and ended up here" she saw the rest of her troop five in all, thank god they were ok, as Cena walked up he checked her.

"I'm fine Cena honest" she may have argued this morning with him but truth be known he was one of her closest friends, she hated his role but never him, he had been given a job to do by Calaway and he did it. To her left was her good friend Steve better known as Austin, then there was Reigns, Lesnar and Brooks. They had her back every time as she had theirs, none of them made a play for her, which was good as she would have cut their balls off. And stuffed them down their damn throats, fuck what their partners said.

"Where now?"

"We got orders to wait for the team"

"What team John?" never had she known them to send another team out.

"Calaway's"

"Fuck!" John pulled her away from the group as they waited hidden in an alleyway.

"You ok with this?"

"No!" what could she do, he never got his hands dirty so why the fuck was he coming out now, they could nail this themselves they didn't need the dick controlling their every move

"Fuck John why him"

"Dunno Kat something here doesn't ring right it's too quiet then you get thrown by what seemed to be fresh air, so I guess he knows a damn sight more than what they are letting on."

"I fucking hate him John I hate the worthless piece of shit, guess he's still licking their arses, fucking waste of damn space"

"Glad you still have such a high opinion of me Martin's"

"FUCK YOU CALAWAY"

"Martin's control that tongue or I do it for you" John ordered, knowing Mark could take her out without a second thought.

"Sorry Sir" yet her eyes told him she was far from sorry, turning on her heel she headed back to her guys.

Mark looked her over, she was fucking gorgeous even in her combats, his body reacted to her thanking all that existed his pants covered the rocking hard on he sported all because of her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Right you lot, we are well aware that the thing has gone invisible, which causes a major fucking problem" running his hand through his hair, he was pissed off that he had to sort out their damn mess again. More frustrated than pissed, he had hoped he wouldn't have to see her, face her not yet, he wasn't ready. Hell he would never be ready, the looks she shot him he was surprised his body wasn't laying down dead on the ground, the sad thing is he knew he deserved it, all her hatred, her anger. Their time would come and he will allow her to do what she wanted to him, he had put that coldness in her eyes, her heart, if hurting him would bring back her warmth, then so be it, he didn't have anything left to live for anymore.

"WHAT THE FUCK CALAWAY, DIDN'T I TELL…" Her words were cut off as he slammed her against the wall, his hand tightening around her throat.

"You were told to control your fucking tongue Martin's anymore from you and I cut it out myself" dropping her to the floor, he went back to the troops. Austin rushed to her side, helping her get up as she rubbed her throat.

"You ok honey?" he had heard the rumours about Calaway, never had he seen the bastard in action, and against a woman at that, ok Martin's was a tough bitch but hell looking at Kat's throat it was already bruising, Calaway's grip had been painful intending to hurt. If he tried it again he'd shot the bastard himself.

"Yeah I'll live" her voice hoarse from how hard he had squeezed, her memory took her back to the sick games they played, they were into all types of shit, from whips, chains amongst other things. Mark had taught her well, even how to defend herself, protect herself from anything she could see. There had been many a time in the throes of passion he had placed his hand around her throat squeezing till she saw stars, her orgasm explosive. She had trusted him with her life, not now, not anymore, to her he was the enemy, and if luck was on her side, she could take him down. Her hand went to the gun she had concealed on her body, the one she had brought especially for the job. To shoot the bastard that had destroyed her life. No a bullet was too quick, to easy fingering her knife, he would suffer in pain just like she had.

Mark had to drop her quickly, the minute his fingerless black gloves touched her throat, he was transported back to years ago. How explosive the sex had been between them, he had never touched another woman since her, no one interested him, in fact he honestly, thought his cock had fallen off, or shrivelled up and died. The fucking thing decided today was the day it would come alive and cause him to almost double up in pain, he was so hard. How he wanted to rip her clothes from her, and slam into her willing body, only it wasn't willing, not anymore, not for him. Pushing the thoughts back into his head, he continued with the plan, trying to get his body under control. Fighting the urge that ran through him, she was no longer his, and it ripped him apart.

"Right we all clear on that, Cena take your lot and head up main street…."

"What the fuck you think we been doing Calaway, playing with dead bodies we have already done that" she couldn't keep her mouth shut, she couldn't when he was with her and she couldn't now.

"Martin's what the fuck did I tell you?"

"Yeah to keep my damn mouth shut, you should have listened to me Calaway all of you. This is your damn doing, you and The Corporation" Stalking off to the top of the alleyway, pissed off and frustrated that this could all have been avoided, all!

"Martn's the big dog wants to see you down there" Austin had come up to relay the message as he and her troops headed out into the main street. Fuck him he could wait, falling in with Red team, her back ramrod, never again would she take his damn orders.

"FUCK YOU CALAWAY" Rang through the alleyway, Mark was furious, his little one had always been a hell cat, disobedient as a young child, she had his blood boiling, the desire pumping through his veins, as if he didn't have enough to deal with, she just love pushing his buttons. She had screwed up this time, to do it in front of her team and his, he couldn't allow it. Dropping his gun he flew down the alleyway, pulling her back by her hair, hearing her scream, his mouth at her ear.

"Do not fuck with me Martin's you will lose, Now fucking apologise" luckily his troops were too busy sorting ammunition out, whilst her group had already left the darken alley seeing a small doorway he pushed her in

"Fuck you Calaway….." his lips stopped her mid rant, his tongue thrusting through her open mouth tasting what she offered. Damn she tasted so good, he couldn't help it pulling her tight against his body he attacked her mouth. Feeling her body go soft he deepened the kiss, it felt like coming home, he had her in his arms where she belonged. Her movement changed next thing he knew he was holding his balls, the little bitch had kicked him hard. Doubling over in pain he looked up at her, hands on her hips she wiped her mouth of his taste.

"You lost the right to kiss me years ago you murdering cocksucker" grabbing his face hard in her hands she spat at him

"When this assignment is finished, and we catch their little toy, I'm coming for you Calaway, you will suffer for what you did" kicking him in the face, he went down.

Kat headed down the alleyway her body on edge, he had awoken the feelings she had hidden deep inside her, never had she hated him so much as right now. His kisses had opened up her feelings for him, she wasn't as immune to him as she thought, damn her treacherous body and damn him. Catching up to the group John fell back to talk to her. He had been there all along from the minute Mark and Kat met to today, he had stayed to help her. Protect her, just as Mark had asked.

"What happened back there Kat?" she knew he was asking as a friend when he used her name and not as her commander.

"Nothing I can't handle John" she just wished her body would stop shaking

"That's bullshit Kat and you know it honey, that man loves you, always has and always will"

"Yeah John of course he does, that's way he didn't help me when he gave orders to kill our baby" John knew the truth, the pain and suffering both had gone through, in order to protect that little girl of theirs. How he wished he could tell her the truth how much Mark had sacrificed for both her and Lizzy's safety.

"Did he though Kat, would Mark the man who loves you make you suffer?"

"YES HE FUCKING DID JOHN NOW WE HAVE A JOB TO DO" John let it go, she would know in time, he just hoped it wasn't too late for all of them. If anyone deserved happiness that small family did.

Heading down the main street again, they kept their wits about them, a noise alerted Brooks a house on the left side, holding his hand up to stop, he pointed in the direction he thought it had come from. Edging slowly towards the house, red team walked in, their guns at the ready. As they entered the hallway, into the kitchen there it was, what the hell had The Corporation made, it wasn't human, it wasn't anything. To the team it looked like it's insides were on the out of its body, its face well there wasn't one. It was all teeth and those teeth were feasting on a dead body. Kat took aim, she had only ever seen one of these before, she had killed it then she knew how to kill it now. Pulling the latch back she took aim, just as pulled back her gun was smacked from her hand.

"What the fuck?"

"We were told to capture it not kill it"

"Well guess what Calaway I never did listen much to orders" Putting the gun up she took aim just as Mark moved directly in her path between The Corporation toy and her gun, she couldn't stop herself well that's what her mind said as she pulled the trigger.


	3. Chapter 3

How the hell she missed him she never knew, looking into his eyes darkening with anger and yes hurt, she knew the shit was going to hit the fan.

"It's escaping use the tranquilliser now!" as he gave the order to his troops, his eyes never once left hers. Did he have a right to feel hurt that she still went ahead and pulled the fucking trigger, when he was standing in front of the target?. What had he expected truthfully, after all he had wrecked her life, he deserved to die, this way she had an excuse, an alibi, a thing that was getting away. He moved around her as if to leave, suddenly his hand moved, grabbing the back of her neck he slammed her face to the counter. Putting his heavy weight onto her, as the rest had left them alone, to catch the creature. His mouth moved to her ear

"That was the one chance you get bitch, never will I allow you that fucking close, so you want to take me out?" as she squirmed in his arms he felt his body react, Though this wasn't any game, no joke, she had almost took his life in front of everyone. Any problems they had were meant to be sorted in private, he already accepted his fate, however taking him out like that wasn't like her. She preferred a fair fight, that had rocked him, more than anything, how she had changed. He wanted his baby back not this heartless killer

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME CALAWAY, ANYONE WOULD THINK YOU COULDN'T KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF ME"

"Years back darlin that would have been true, not now not ever. You disgust me. Look at you, dressed as a man, acting like a damn man with no fucking heart or soul. I prefer my women dressed right" as she wriggled her body trying to escape his weight, his reaction told her differently, the fucking bastard was rock hard, now she could play this to her advantage.

"Don't make me laugh Calaway your cock gives you away every fucking time. Now I won't ask again get the FUCK OFF ME" Mark couldn't resist his body reacted to her no matter what shit his mouth churned out, he loved her so damn much, he wanted to take her upstairs and make love to her on a soft bed, just the two of them.

"My cock may be hard darlin but it ain't you it wants"

"Oh so you turned gay then old man, cos I don't see any other women around"

"May be I have after the shit you put me through" finding a strength she never knew she had, she turned and pushed him off her, as he came back at her, she swung hard catching him in the face, he fell to the floor. Damn he forgot he had taught her well as he got back up rubbing his face, ready for the next punch. As she raised her arms he kicked her legs from under her, as she fell on her back hard, he moved on top of her. The breath had been knocked from her body, as his weight moved on her, his mouth took hers again. He had always loved how they fought then fucked, it was what had made the relationship for them. Both as bad tempered as the other, feeling her breath come back, her body squirmed under his, getting the reaction he couldn't help.

"Please don't" she begged him, her body was aching for him, only he had ever made her feel so wanting, needing, and only he could fill that need.

"Don't what baby girl" his words soft as he watched her battle against her feelings, pushing that little bit more, he took her mouth again, his hands working down her body, under her vest to the softness of her skin. Ripping his fingerless gloves off with his teeth, he needed to feel the warm flesh with all of his hand, feel her silky softness. For what seemed like minutes yet only seconds, Kat enjoyed the caresses of his rough fingers, how good it felt to be touched by him. A noise nearby stopped them both, the troops had got the creature controlled and ready to export back to the corporation. In that hesitation Kat had wriggled from under Mark, as he moved to sit up she kicked him in the face, her words echoed through his head as darkness took him. I fucking hate you Calaway.

Kat moved out into the street, seeing the thing they had been chasing now tranquillised and ready to move.

"Yo Martin's you seen Calaway?"

"yeah back in there sleeping" she pointed over her shoulder as she joined Cena

"What did you do Kat?"

"Nothing you wouldn't do John. Nothing you wouldn't do" she headed to Austin as she hit his shoulder, John knew this wasn't over, as kat and his group headed towards their vehicles, he could hear Mark's voice roaring where was the little bitch. Climbing in behind Kat, he actually smiled, as she hit the gas leaving a pissed of Mark behind.

"You do know Kat he will hunt you down"

"I'm planning on it John, the time has come, his end is near" seeing the evil look come across her face, John actually shivered wondering what the hell she had planned for her ex lover.

Three weeks it had taken Mark to convince the Corporation to stop the experiments, another two to work round the various headquarters around the world. He had the backing of the directors, yet there were some who refused to stop altogether. These were the ones he was now assigned to shut down with force, two teams had been called in to deal with this, Red and Blue. His gut instinct told him this time he wouldn't be fighting the rebels, he would be fighting to stay alive, Kat would use this opportunity to do what she had intended take his life. He had a week before they left for duty, a week to say goodbye to his daughter, it hurt that he wouldn't see her continue to grow up, her first days at secondary school, her first boyfriend. Looking at her picture his fingers moved across her face, Glenn, his younger brother had kept him informed of her every move, that would be another reason for kat to kill him she had missed six years of their daughters life. Upon his death he had given Glenn strict instructions to locate Kat, reunite her and their daughter. He had also provided a safe house, as well as money and name changes for them both, it wouldn't have been possible when he was alive, but dead they wouldn't have any hold over him. Kat and Lizzy would be safe and protected within the security he had set up, and the bodyguards he had trained himself. At times, no never at times, always he wished it was different, that he, kat and Lizzy could be the family he wanted.

Kat had heard nothing from Mark, since that day she was actually surprised as like John she was sure he would hunt her down. Lifting the weights in her gym, she allowed her muscles to stretch with each push, hearing the voices she recognised, she sat up putting the bar back on the rack

"Ok you rebels who let you in here, it's private members only guys" she hugged them all good to see her group.

"We have been called in to clean up Kat"

"Damn not again, what did they let out this time John?"

"Nothing honey, looks like Calway convinced them to stop the experiments, however there are a few rebel depots that refuse to stop and we are hired to shut them down"

"Great John another clean up for The Corporation, but hey at least he has done something right so when do we leave?"

"Three days time, so us guys and our wonderful partners are planning to use those days up to get drunk, dance and gave some fun, so you my dear are invited"

"No guys you know I don't"

"Honey bee you ain't got a choice" Steve picked her up and carried her to the door pointing to his wife

"I ain't arguing with her honey, she scares me"

"Austin you are one big wimp in fact guys you all are, ok let me pack a bag and join you in say an hour at the pier bar"

"ok sweetheart see you there if not I am hunting that cute ass down"

"Brooks if your wife could hear you now"

"susssh no telling her, see you later Kat"

"Ok guys hour max" watching them head to the bar on the pier, she waved, it would do her good to be with them all, let her hair down and forget all about the green eyed man who had been haunting her dreams the last six or so weeks.


End file.
